Se que te perdi
by Marie Wolfschoon
Summary: Sentimientos de luna...HarryGinny principio, HarryLuna...escrito en 1º persona.


Se que te perdi.  
by Dark Mod-Luna (Broken: Amy Lee & Seether)  
  
No se que decir, las suaves gotas de lluvias caian suavemente sobre mi torso, como si fueran millones de recuerdos que no he querido recordar. No se porque me encuentro aqui y ni el porque de como he llegado hasta aqui. Solamente recuerdo tu mirada. Esos ojos verdes mirandome con ternura pero ahora ya no existe. Me hallo aqui sola derramando lagrimas de tristeza, por aquellos momentos.  
I wanted you to know (Quería que supieras)  
  
That i love the way you laugh (Que adoro tu risa)  
  
I wanna hold you high (Quiero sostenerte en alto)  
  
And steal your pain away (Y arrebatarte tu dolor)  
  
I keep your photograph (Guardo tu foto)  
  
And I know it (Y lo sé)  
  
Serves me well (Me sirve bien)  
  
I wanna hold you high (Quiero sostenerte en alto)  
  
And steal your pain (Y arrebatarte tu dolor)  
  
Recuerdo como si fuera ayer ese dia...cuando te conoci por 1º vez; cuando eras el novio de mi mejor amiga. Al principio te queria como un amigo y despues este sentimiento cambio a hermano. Me daba gusto saber que eras feliz. Cada vez que los veia abrazandose o besandose me ponia muy alegre. Pero llego que en un momento estos sentimientos se convirtieron en tristeza. Empece a rehuirte, escapar de ti. No sabes cuanto sentia en mi corazon, me acechaba el dolor y la angustia. Añoraba ser querida como nunca, pero sabia que eso no se cumpliria. Hasta que por fin te conoci, te acercaste y sin darme cuenta me enamore. Cai en tus redes.  
  
Cuantas veces tuve ganas de golpear a Ginny, son inimaginables. Cada vez que se besaban, lagrimas saladas salian de mis palidos ojos. Sentia que el corazon se me resquebrajaba. Tu empezaste a darte cuenta de lo que pasaba. No se cuantas veces me encontraste llorando y yo diciendote, que nada me pasaba. Solo te queria, te añoraba y te amaba. Quise ser yo la que estuviera en tus brazos.  
  
Because I'm broken (Porque estoy roto)  
  
When I am lonesome (Cuando estoy solo)  
  
And I dont feel right (Y no me siento bien)  
  
When you go away (Cuando te vas)  
  
You've gone away (Te has ido)  
  
U dont feel me here...anymore (No me sientes aquí… nunca más)  
  
Pero hay cosas que nunca se haran realidad. Quien se fijaria en mi, yo una chica de Ravenclaw, conocida como Loony Lovegood. Nadie, lo haria solamente me quedaba la esperanza que seriamos siendo amigos.  
  
Hasta que algun, por fin probe lo añorado. Tus labios, cuantas veces lo quise besar, saborear su sabor a miel. Pero eso no fue para siempre. Ella seguia ahi, complaciendote y amandote. Cada dia estaba mas clavada, pobre chica enamorada, me decian Hermione y Ron.  
  
The worst is over now (Lo peor ya ha pasado)  
  
And we can breathe again (Y podemos respirar de nuevo)  
  
I wanna hold you high (Quiero sostenerte en alto)  
  
And steal my pain (Y arrebatar mi dolor)  
  
Away (Lejos)  
  
Theres so much left to learn (Aun queda tanto por aprender)  
  
And no one left to fight (Y nadie queda para luchar)  
  
I wanna hold you high (Quiero sostenerte en alto)  
  
And steal your pain (Y arrebatarte tu dolor)  
  
Nunca me canse de esperar. Espere con toda la paciencia del alma. Te confese mi amor y tu me confesaste que me querias mucho. Pero yo no estaba satisfecha, querer no es amar. Yo queria tu amor, iba luchar por el aunque me costara la vida.  
  
Seguimos siendo amigos, cada vez nos besabamos, pero nunca avanzamos de eso. Yo queria mas pero tu me decias que eso estaba mal. El tenia novia y el la queria mucho, la amaba. Cada vez que me decia mi corazon se iba despedazando poco a poco. Llego un punto en que ya era polvo. No habia nada mas que esperar.  
  
Because I'm broken (Porque estoy roto)  
  
When I am open (Cuando m abro)  
  
And I dont feel like (Y no me siento como si)  
  
I am strong enough (Fuera suficientemente fuerte)  
  
Paso el tiempo y me sentimiento crecia con locura. No habia nada que lo parara. Hasta que por fin rompieron. Ginny y Harry, ya no existian. Dio un grito de felicidad enorme cuando me dijeron la noticia. Yo estuve ahi para consolarte todo lo que pude y asi se hizo. Cuantas veces me dijiste te amo. Cuantas veces probe el nectar de tus labios.  
  
Este tiempo de felicidad no duro mucho. Nos seguiamos viendo y amando en secreto. Nadie lo sabia. Yo pasaba el tiempo hablando con Ginny y ella empezo a salir con otra gente. Tenia el camino libre al completo. Pero el problema seria, como se lo diriamos a los demas. Tu me pedias que lo guardaramos en secreto. Yo queria al menos decirselo a Fhany, pero me decias no.  
  
Because I'm broken (Porque estoy roto)  
  
When I am lonesome (Cuando estoy solo)  
  
And I dont feel right (Y no me siento bien)  
  
When you go away (Cuando te vas)  
  
Las cosas siguieron igual que siempre. A exepcion de que te pasabas atormentando a Ginny, por haberte dejado. Con esto yo me ponia muy triste. Me daba cuenta de cuanto seguias queriendo a Ginny. Pero lo trataba de ignorar. Hasta que un dia me canse. Hable contigo y me dijiste que ya no la atormentarias. Pero no lo cumpliste.  
  
Seguimos viendonos, hasta que me di cuenta de que solo querias que yo cubriera el lugar de ginny, algun que yo nunca lo haria. Hable contigo y tu me dejaste, diciendome que necesitabas meditar un poco. Estabas confuso de sentimientos.  
  
Because I'm broken (Porque estoy roto)  
  
When I am open (Cuando estoy abierto)  
  
And I dont feel like (Y no me siento)  
  
Now I am strong enough (Ahora soy suficientemente fuerte)  
  
2 semanas sin verme. Cada vez que te veia tu me ignorabas de largo o escapbas por algun pasadizo. No aguantaba mas. Queria verte, tocarte, abrazarte, besarte y sobre todo amarte. Darte todo mi amor. Cada noche soñaba contigo, te necesitaba como una flor que necesita el agua.  
  
Because I'm broken (Porque estoy roto)  
  
When I am lonesome (Cuando estoy solo)  
  
And I dont feel right (Y no me siento bien)  
  
When you go away (Cuando te vas)  
  
Se lo conte a Fhany, ella me comprendio, me apoyo en todo, estubo en las noches que yo lloraba extrañandote. Gracias a ella yo esttoy aqui viva esperando tu regreso y tu amor.  
  
Because I'm broken (Porque estoy roto)  
  
When I am lonesome (Cuando estoy solo)  
  
And I dont feel right (Y no me siento bien)  
  
When you go away (Cuando te vas)  
  
U go away (Te vas)  
  
U dont feel me...anymore (Y no me sientes… nunca mas)  
  
He me aqui tirada en el piso llorando y dejando que las gotas de lluvie me mojen, tratando de llevarse mi hoja marchita que tengo dentro...pero te sigo esperando y amando...  
  
Fin. 


End file.
